


Mornings...

by eddieteddiebear



Category: The Vodak Revolution (Webcomic/Blog)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, transfeminine character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieteddiebear/pseuds/eddieteddiebear
Summary: A NSFW piece for a friend of mine who likes Micah and Kalea's relationship and wanted to see them do the do.





	Mornings...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm sorry. This is the first NSFW piece I've written and it's kinda bad so I apologise.

She shot awake, sitting up quickly and breathing heavily. Another nightmare had racked her body, leaving her in a cold sweat and shaking all over. She swung her legs out of the bed and got up, not even bothering to stretch as she padded to her door. She opened it, poking her head out into the hallway to make sure her nightmare hadn't come true.

No windows were broken. No doors off the hinges in the hallway. No blood trailing off down the hall. Nothing, just silence and the occasional crack as the building settled. She let a small, relieved sigh leave her lips before slipping back into her room and closing the door, leaning back against it as her breathing calmed slowly. She looked across to her window, seeing the early sun light creeping in through her curtains. No point in falling back asleep now, she pondered, making her way to her bathroom and going in, turning the light on.

She made her way to her sink and mirror, looking at her dishevelled hair and glazed, sleepy eyes. She had to get these nightmares sorted out soon, the bags beneath her eyes were starting to become more and more noticeable. Maybe Lietu would have something for them. I'll ask later, she thought before starting to brush her hair through and get ready for the day ahead

**_-An hour later-_ **

“MICAH GET UP!” Kalea yelled, banging on the door with an unrelenting rhythm. He had over slept again and had wedged something under the door handle to deter her from bursting in. “DON'T YOU MAKE ME KICK THIS DOOR DOWN MISTER!” she warned as she put her clip board and Micah's morning coffee down a safe distance away beside the wall. She listened for movement inside the room and when she heard nothing, she backed up again.

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

She barrelled towards the door, planting her foot firmly next to the door handle with all the force she could muster. It worked. Whatever had been wedged under the handle was abruptly thrown away and the door slammed open with a crack. She retrieved her clipboard and the coffee before walking into the room, beaming as usual as she turned to Micah, who had almost given himself whiplash throwing himself upright.

“WHAT THE FUCK KALEA.”

“You should have been awake” she replied, giving him an almost audacious grin as she walked over, putting the coffee on his bedside table and looking down at him. All she received in return was a grunt from the man below her and the back of his hand gently patting her stomach.

“Move back Mrs Gotta-be-up-on-time. You have to let me out of the bed before I can get up you know...” he grumbled, leaning back on his free hand and looking up at her. She stepped back, giving his space but not leaving the side of his bed.

“The only reason I do it is because I care about your job. You just need to go to bed earlier mister” she giggled, running her finger down the side of her clipboard and moving next to Micah as he threw his sheets off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. She took a seat on the edge of the bed next to him and started reading through the list on her board as Micah got up and started stumbling around the room, collecting his jacket and pants from the floor and flinging them to the bed before grabbing a shirt from his wardrobe.

“Kalea, you can finish after I've woken up properly and gotten dressed okay?” Micah mumbled as he walked into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. That was the bad thing about him, he was completely shameless and didn't care about most things. If it were allowed he would probably walk around the base completely nude. Kalea listened as the toilet flushed and the tap turned on, leaning back over the bed and sighing a little.

“You doing okay yourself Kimmy?” Micah said, coming out of the bathroom and stretching, the muscles on his stomach and chest tightening as he yawned. She looked over, going a little pink in the face before replying. “Yeah, I'm alright, just getting a lot of nightmares recently.” she let her head fall back onto the bed, stretching a little herself.

She jumped as she felt weight on the bed between her legs and Micah's face framed by his mop of hair appearing above her, his hands either side of her head holding his torso up. “Have you ever tried sleeping next to someone? That normally helps me get rid of nightmares.” He said, his tongue flicking at the backs of his snakebites. She hesitantly shook her head, biting at one of her own snakebites and frowning a little.

“I haven't, no...” she mumbled, trying to close the space between her legs but finding one of Micah's knees in the way. “Micah...what are you-” She was cut off as Micah leaned down, kissing her forehead and moving back a little, grinning at her. He cheeks flushed deep red and she opened her mouth to say something before closing it, shaking her head a little and going quiet.

“Kalea I wanna help you. You always seem so stressed out and its kinda sad to see.” he muttered, frowning slightly. Her eyes glazed over a little and she sighed weakly. 

“If this is a ploy to get me in bed...its working.” she mumbled, “Can we please make this quick?”

Within seconds he had her hands pinned above her head, her clipboard tossed to the floor, her jacket open and his hand up her shirt, flicking at her piercings. He mouthed at her neck, his teeth grazing it as his free hand moving away from her nipple and travelling down her body, his nails trailing down harmlessly. Her breath was starting to hitch as he reached the top of her pants, hooking his fingers over the top and threatening to pull them down.

He let go of her wrists and moved his other hand down. “Kalea, you sure about this?” he asked, looking to her for confirmation. She looked at him, her cheeks deep and her breathing fast as she nodded. He nodded slightly back and pulls her pants down and off, tossing them over his shoulder and doing the same for her panties. She sat up and fumbled trying to get her jacket and shirt off. “Hey hey, you seem more excited than me...slow down a little.” he said, hushing his voice as he looked over to the open door. “Get them off slowly while I sort the door out...”

He quickly got over to the door and kicked it closed, picking the chair that had been wedged against it earlier and shoving it under the handle firmly, testing it and nodding slightly. He turned back to the bed to find Kalea laying on the bed, her clothes carelessly tossed to the side and her head turned to be buried in the pillow, most probably hiding her embarrassment at being so exposed. Her legs were half crossed, hiding herself and her free arm was covering her chest. Her small belly button piercing glinted in the low light from the closed curtains. She looked perfect to him.

He slowly and silently made his way over to her, stopping at the foot of the bed and pushing his shorts off his hips, letting them drop to the floor. He slowly crawled onto the bed, noting the way Kalea's breath hitched lightly. “Kalea I'm not gonna hurt you...relax your legs and let me move between them...” he said softly, “No one will come in, I made sure the door can't be opened...” he noticed her legs relaxed a little, her breathing still hitching in the cutest ways. She jumped a little as he put his hands on her knees and pushed them apart, slowly kneeling between her legs and shuffling forward.

He made sure to watch for any signs of hesitation or discomfort, he was usually pretty good at it and would stop immediately at the first sign of discomfort. He watched carefully as he settled between Kalea's legs, moving them to rest on his own thighs and soothingly rubbing up and down her inner thighs. “I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't wanna...I'll make sure you are comfy and I'll make you feel so good...I promise...” he muttered, moving his hands up towards her crotch. “It's okay to touch there?” he asked, pausing to look up to her. She nodded into the pillow, whining very quietly.

He nodded very slightly and leaned over to the bedside table, pulling the already broken drawer out and rummaging through it, pulling out a small bottle before hitting the drawer closed. Micah put the bottle down beside him and started trailing his hands up Kalea's inner thighs again, moving them all the way up and brushing his fingers against her hole. She jumped a little at the contact, squeaking and looking to Micah.

“Hey, that's where that gorgeous face went...” he smiled, picking up the bottle and opening it, squirting a little of the lube onto his fingers and closing the bottle again, tossing it to the side. “Kalea, I'm gonna make sure you are ready okay? Might hurt a little but I'll try and make it as comfortable as I can...” he muttered, spreading the lube on his fingers and looking to her. Her face looked almost broken, her eyes half lidded and glazed over as she answered. “You don't need to...I'm fine as it is...” she whispers, looking to the side a little.

He nodded in understanding and pressed his finger to her hole, making sure she was telling the truth and using the lube on his fingers. Once he was happy with the resulting gasp and slight roll of her hips, he removed his fingers and wiped the excess lube onto his dick, picking the bottle up and using a little more. He moved above Kalea, using one arm to support himself while the other positioned him properly. He looked to her again, keeping an eye on her face as he started to slowly push into her.

The look of slight discomfort on her face made him stop, waiting for her to adjust fully before he continued. It took about 30 seconds of his slow approach before Kalea wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him in, catching him by surprise and causing him to completely push in with a low groan. She gasped and moved her hands, wrapping her arms around him and trying to stop herself from digging her nails in. Both took a few seconds of adjusting, Micah leaning down to kiss at her neck and graze his teeth over the soft skin. 

“Okay...I'm ready...” Kalea whisperd, her hips rocking a little impatiently. He nodded against her neck and pulled out until just the head of his dick was inside her before thrusting back in. Her back arched a little off the bed and she sunk her nails slightly into his back, making him grunt a little. He continued to repeat the motion, sometimes grinding into her and sometimes thrusting. He started to get more aggressive, his teeth grazing and scratching against her neck as he was tempted to give her marks and love bites. Soon, in between gasps and small moans, Micah heard the words that he was waiting for.

“Please go faster...don't hold back...I'll be fine...”

After hearing this, Micah grinned against her neck and mumbled “As you wish...” before starting to pistol his hips hard, taking Kalea by surprise as he sank his teeth into the skin connecting her neck and shoulder, his nails dug into the skin of her thighs and he pulls her hips up, almost bending her in half as he started to slam deep into her. Kalea started to almost holler, biting at her lip and trying to bury her face into the pillow beneath her head. 

All of a sudden, Micah pulled out and flipped her so her face was into the pillow and her hips were in the air, exposing her further as he pushed back in and continued to plough into her, leaning over her and playing with her nipple piercings as he bit at the back of his snakebites. It was obvious he was starting to get close, his thrusts starting to become sloppy and erratic. He was too engrossed in himself and only snapped out of it when Kalea's back arched in and the blinding heat he was buried in tightened. She came across the sheets below her, crying out in pleasure into the pillow and pulling at the sheets.

Micah grunted a little at the tightening, burying his face into her shoulder and starting to nip at it. “You lasted longer than I expected my beautiful girl...” he cooed, starting to grind his hips into Kalea's, getting closer to his own tipping point, “You want it in or out...”

The small reply he got was a tiny speak of “In.” from the wrecked woman beneath him, her hips starting to push back a little harder. He nodded and started to thrust a little harder and deeper, pushing himself over the edge and biting hard into Kalea's shoulder as he came inside her, grunting as she tightened around him deliberately and milked him for all he had. Both stayed in their position for a few minutes, panting as Micah licked at the bite wound he had left on Kalea. Eventually he pulled out and fall to the side of her, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. She fell onto her side, facing Micah as she moved to his side and curled up by the side of his torso. She wrapped her arm over his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. He stayed staring up at the ceiling before coming to a realisation.

“Hey Kalea...?”

“Yes?”

“We are gonna be late for that meeting...”

“...This is your fault Micah.”


End file.
